


We Got Your Backs (No Need To Watch Ours Anymore)

by Kedarui



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, minewt, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedarui/pseuds/Kedarui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Teresa meet in the afterlife and decide to pay Minho and Thomas one last final visit in Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Your Backs (No Need To Watch Ours Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> I really got attached to this series. I loved the characters and world that they were thrown into so this is my first fic for my otp of the series, MiNewt (and a bit of ThomEsa because I ship them too)~

* * *

 

 

            "Well… This is surely one hell of a bloody surprise." Newt stands with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

            Teresa grimaces, even after somehow finding Newt in the afterlife she should have known that a warm welcome would have still been rather far-fetched, "Well it's nice to see a familiar face in this limbo world or whatever."

            "Good that," Newt had to agree with Teresa on that much, he's been here for awhile already without anyone to talk to or anyone he could remotely recognize. "I didn't think I'd see you here so…soon." Newt's voice softens a little because even if he didn't like the way Teresa turned on them in the Scorch, they were all friends fighting for the same goal at one point in the maze and he surely didn't wish death on someone like her, not after everything they've been through.

            "I did what I had to in order to save Tom, I'm not going to let my best friend die. It's the least I could do after all-" Teresa's face scrunched up in pain, "-after everything."

            Newt wrinkled his face in distaste as the memories of WICKED surfaced, "I still haven't forgiven you completely either, for what you did to Tommy, how you basically turned on us, in the Scorch."

            "I don't expect you to," replies Teresa quietly.

            The afterlife, well technically this limbo world they were currently stuck in anyways, wasn't much of anything. It just looked like a large, plain waiting room with chairs littered around the place. Gates at the very far end, with one person watching over it and letting people who've died into the place after the usual explanation and questions. Nothing much to it, they're all waiting for their time to go to the beyond.

            "I didn't think you were here, I didn't even know that you-" Teresa was hesitant to continue but Newt finished the sentence for her.

            "Died?" Newt scoffed, "I did what I had to do too."

            Teresa flinched at the word, "This is really it for us isn’t it?"

            "Who even bloody knows anymore." Newt sighs heavily before sinking down into a chair. "All I know is that I no longer have that annoying itch in my brain driving me mad, my leg is all fixed up, I definitely died, and this is just come oversized waiting room for us until we get sorted to Heaven or Hell."

            "How much time do you think we'll have until then?" Teresa took a seat beside Newt and drew her legs up to her chest, to rest her chin atop her knees.

            Newt shrugged, "Like I said, who even bloody knows anymore."

            The two sat in silence after that, both not really sure what else to say to the other. A handful of awkward minutes later, Teresa speaks up again.

            Her voice wasn't very loud but Newt hears her nonetheless, "Minho definitely made it out of there with Tom." Teresa wasn't blind to the way the two always looked at each other, or the constant close proximity the two always shared, or how easily they relied on one another. She knew Newt's feelings for Minho ran just as strong, if not stronger, than her own for Thomas.

            Newt lets go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Relief is the first thing that fills him, he's glad that Minho is still alive and well. But that's short lived as a gush of guilt washes over him, the memories at the Crank Palace rewinding themselves cruelly in his mind. The completely broken look Minho gave him before he turned and took off to leave him behind still hurt to even think of.

            "I'm glad, out of all of us, I'm glad they survived. Those stupid shanks. They deserve some happiness after trying to save the world and escaping shucking WICKED." Unclenching his fists, Newt rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Uncalled for memories from his time in the Glade with everyone, with Minho, are running through the back of his eyelids every time he blinks. Newt misses Minho, he misses him so much and he wishes he could see the other one last time to tell him everything he couldn't; he wants to tell him that he's better off as the leader, that it was the right decision to leave him behind, that his death was his own choice and Tommy was the only one he knew who would follow through without causing him to break his resolve, that he's fine with the results so long as Minho continues on. He wishes he could clear up everything between them so the both of them could have a final peace.

            "All the people who survived, are the last hope for humanity." The words break Newt out of his own thoughts and he turns to see Teresa pull herself into a tighter ball.

            He nods slowly agreeing with the statement but then a sudden morbid curiosity overtakes him and he doesn't stop himself from asking it aloud. Teresa had been immune so it was obvious the Flare couldn't have been what cut her chance at survival, he thought she would be one of the ones to make it to the very end. "If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you… end up here?"

            There's a flash of surprise in Teresa's eyes as she turns her head to meet Newt's gaze. Her expression reflects one of curiosity then it surprisingly turns into a small sad smile. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

            The blonde boy takes a moment to think the negotiation over, and honestly, all they have on their hands is simply time so he agrees. It'll be difficult but dying was definitely no easy feat especially for the scars it left behind in the person and the people who were left behind to live. "It's a deal."

            It takes a while as Newt and Teresa begin to fill each other in about everything the other had been left out on from the Scorch all the way up to their own tragic demises. It's painful and choked back sobs were hard to swallow back down at times but they managed.

            "Horrible." There were no other words in Teresa's vocabulary that could possibly describe all that they've been through after they finish telling it to each other.

            "More than bloody horrible but that was what it was," replies Newt hollowly. He feels drained and he's sure Teresa feels the same after telling him everything. He feels a renewed sense of understanding for the girl, their hardships and trials form a sort of truce between them. Newt himself isn't sure what he would do in Teresa's situation if he was placed in it with Minho. Would he save the one he loved by betraying him or leave it up to WICKED to have their way with Minho and possibly have Minho undergo some unknown torture or horrible death by their hands? Newt shakes his head, it was all just shucked up.

            "…I wish I could have told Tom, it's my only regret after dying."

            "…I feel the same. I wish I could see Minho just once more to tie up the loose ends."

            _If that is your only regret that prevents you to fully move on, I shall grant you both special permission to finish the last of your business in the living world._

            The sudden deep voice that rings in their heads cause Newt and Teresa to jolt up in their seats. They look at each other and then around the room but there was nothing out of the ordinary from what they could see.

            "Did you hear-"

            "That creepy shuck voice? Yeah, but where is it-"

  _But the offer comes at a price, you are only allowed to be there until your regrets are gone. Once you're satisfied, you are immediately taken back and moved to your designated sorted location without any appeal. Heaven or Hell you will immediately be taken there._

            "Is this for real?"

            "We can see Minho and Tommy again?"

            _Do you agree to the terms to finish your last regret?_

            Newt and Teresa share a glance and a shrug before they both give their consent to take the offered opportunity. Whether this insane voice that appeared out of nowhere was trustable or not made them skeptical and if they were alive, they'd definitely think it was WICKED but now they don't have much to lose. They'd be crazy to pass it up even at the cost it contained besides their lives was filled with nothing but risks so one more was nothing to them.

X

            Minho wakes up early that morning before the sun even rises with a groan and rolls over in his makeshift hammock. It's far too early for anyone to be awake right now. This so called Paradise wasn't too bad, no impending doom looming over their heads, no WICKED trying to shuck them over at every turn, no cranks around to endanger or threaten them, enough food and space for everyone who had survived so long as everyone did their part. It was almost like the beginnings of the Glade all over again.

            The last thought brought a fresh sting to Minho's chest. The Glade. That past felt _eons_ ago compared to where they were now. The Glade, the Homestead, the map room, the Sloppers, the Builders, the Slicers, the MedJacks, the Runners, the Keepers. Newt. A harder sting hit his chest, the last memory of leaving Newt behind at the Crank Palace with tears streaming down the other's face still haunts him whether he's awake or in his nightmares. Minho often finds himself wondering what happened after they left, he wonders if Newt is at the very least still alive but he isn't sure if that would even be a good thing. To become a monster like those other Cranks living in insanity is no way to live but he misses the other. Minho quickly sits up, he can't dwell on this, what's happened has happened and there's nothing to do to change it.

            Standing on his feet, Minho decides to go for a quick check over of the area before anyone else is awake. He'll use the walk as a way to clear his head and avoid any more unpleasant memories, it wasn't like he could go back to sleep anytime soon regardless.

            As Minho makes his way past the sleeping bodies and hanging hammocks of the small hut carefully, making sure that he doesn't wake anyone else, a shadowy movement catches his attention from the corner of his eye near the entrance. He tenses up before calming himself and carefully begins to scan his surroundings. There's nothing out of the ordinary, it's still quiet and he knows that most of the people wouldn't even be awake at this time. Minho shakes his head, mumbling under his breath, "Must be shucking seeing things."

            Stepping out, Minho almost screams shucking murder as a hand clasps tightly around his mouth, but the familiar British accented voice that shushes him stops him from elbowing his so called assailant in the gut and giving the other a broken nose or black eye with one of his fists.

            Newt feels Minho stop struggling and slowly lets go of the other, hoping he won't suffer from any injuries considering the fact that Minho could turn around and deck him one any second.

            The Asian boy is a bit slow in turning around, almost as though he's afraid of what he believes he's going to see but when he finally faces Newt, it's clear there are a lot of things going through Minho's mind, disbelief being the highest on the list.

            Newt sees it in Minho's eyes, the shock and a painful unbelieving stare. For a brief second Newt feels a sense of doubt hit him, doubt that Minho would really believe he came back from the afterlife to see him one more time but he quickly pushes the thought away, this time he has no room for doubts. His heart begins to stutter and his fingers are shaking slightly just by meeting Minho's eyes. Minho looks well, a few scratches here and there, but alive and well. Newt isn't really sure what to say now that he's here in person or ghost or whatever he is now, so he simply grins and blurts the first thing that pops into his head as if he was never gone in the first place. "Hey, shank."

            Minho blinks and before Newt could blink himself, he's suddenly wrapped in a warm tight embrace. Short, soft, black hair tickles the side of his face as Minho holds him even closer. "I don't shucking care if this is some shucked up dream but I wish this could be real."

            Newt swallows thickly as he buries his head in the crook of Minho's neck, tightening his hold around the more muscular boy. "I'm here Minho. This isn't a dream."

            "Newt, how- there's just no way- I mean-" Minho pulls back with a strained look. He wants to accept the fact that Newt is here with him again, healthy and sane, but Minho knows this is all just going to get shucked up again. This is their reality. Newt is gone.

            "It's not WICKED that did this, there's no bloody way in hell they could have saved me." Newt says straightforwardly with a lot more stability in his voice than he thought he possessed, knowing where Minho's thoughts were starting to go.

            Minho winced slightly at Newt's words making the blonde soften his tone just a little. "No one could have saved me."

            "I-I," Newt bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath but before he could say anything more rustling from inside the hut caught his attention, "We need to talk… Is there anywhere?" The blonde gestures around hoping Minho would just catch on.

            Minho nods and points to a hill about a half mile away, "Let's go over there to talk."

            Newt agrees while walking towards the direction that Minho pointed in thinking that Minho would follow after him.

            "Your limp is gone." Minho says it without any emotion that Newt could pick up on.

            Newt pauses in his steps and turns back to look at Minho, who has a rather perplexed look on his face that was a cross of surprise and confused. A chuckle bubbles it's way past Newt's lips before he reaches out to offer Minho his hand to hold, "The bloody afterlife seems to fix us all up pretty good. Come on, I'll tell you all about it."

            Minho's calloused hand reaches for Newt's without any hesitation, he finds that their hands fit really well together and neither want to let go. In this moment, Minho forgets any doubt. In this moment, Newt is back by his side again, even if the moment will be fleeting, Minho is glad for these last few precious moments. They manage to take a few steps together before Minho stops in his tracks, alerting Newt to stop as well.

            "Wait, you said 'us' as in-"

            "Teresa is here to see Tommy too," replies Newt with a shrug.

            Minho narrows his eyes, "Are you serious? Newt, she-"

            Newt simply rolls his eyes, "I told you there's a lot to explain. Believe me, Teresa had her reasons. You'll understand what I mean after I tell you."

            Minho still has a skeptical look on his face.

            Newt sighs and pulls on Minho's hand to indicate that he wants to keep walking, "We're running out of time. I still have something that I've wanted to get off my chest since forever."

            "Like what?" questions Minho.

            In answer, Newt pulls Minho's hand a little harder so the other stumbles a bit giving him the perfect chance to press a quick kiss to Minho's cheek, making the both of them blush an awkward shade of pink as Newt avoids Minho's gaze.

            "Just bloody keep walking and you'll shucking find out."

            "Good that."

X

            Explaining to Minho wasn't any easier than it was retelling it the first time to Teresa. In all honesty it was a lot harder telling Minho. With Teresa there was already a sort of distance between them that kept them from becoming too emotional but with Minho, someone who Newt knew as far back as his memories allowed it, it was harder to see the pain that flit past each others' faces.

            "He never told me," says Minho quietly. He's not facing Newt now but more of just looking out to the general horizon ahead. Minho feels a mix of emotions and anger is definitely a big one that's swirling inside of his chest firing him up. He can't believe Thomas hadn't told him. Weren't they supposed to be best friends? Haven't they been through enough of everything to at least gain that much respect and trust with each other?

            But Minho knows the truth and Newt easily puts his burning fire out with a few words, "Can you really blame Tommy?"

            No, no he couldn't. In the end they're both carrying their own burdens.

            Newt says aloud what probably everyone would think after knowing Minho closely, "After all, you'd have gone and probably rip his head off and shove it up his ass for all we know with that hot temper of yours."

            Minho scoffs. "I'd have done worse than just that."

            Newt rolls his eyes again with a small half-smile on the corner of his lips, he nudges Minho playfully before leaning against the other entirely with a soft sigh. "Go easy on Tommy. I was the one who told him to do it. That wasn't living."

            "I know." Minho slumps against Newt's side.

            "I couldn't tell you to do something like that. I know you wouldn't have done it, you'd try to convince me that there was some other way out of it even though we both knew there wasn't."

            Minho feels Newt take his hand and he squeezes back. There's a hollow feeling in his chest and no outstanding words come to mind so he just says what's been on his mind all along since he lost his most precious person. "This is a really shucked up world."

            Newt turns his head, coming unexpectedly nose to nose with Minho. Minho is giving him such a solemn look, Newt wishes he could know what he's thinking because for once even Newt couldn't guess.

            "You know-" Newt licked his lips unconsciously, tone quietly dwindling to a whisper, "-It could have been much worse."

            Minho's eyes flicker down to Newt's lips before back up to his eyes, there's a glimmer of that usual knowing look, the one that Minho always loved to challenged back in the Glade. The corner of Minho's lip gently curves upward into a familiar smirk, his usual sass and sarcasm bringing his words back to life again. "Really? How so, shank? Care to explain?"

            "It'll be easier to just bloody show you," Newt leans in the same time Minho does.

            Their lips meet for the first time. Minho's slide against Newt's easily, softly, before putting more pressure into it. Newt smiles against Minho's lips, enjoying every sensation and touch as his hand reach up to coil around Minho's neck to bring them both physically closer. Minho releases a pleasing hum which makes Newt break the kiss momentarily with a little laugh before he dives right back in. It's slow, they're not sure what they're doing but they know it's what they've wanted for a long time, it's like they're being careful with each other because they don't want this moment to be some sort of figment of their imagination. They want each other to be real, this intimate moment that they're sharing to be real because they already knew their love was real.

            They kiss until their lips begin to match the redness of dawn that breaks through the Paradise grounds. When Newt pulls back from the kiss he hugs Minho once more, burying his head into the crook of Minho's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you." There's no need to say I love you because they've expressed it enough through everything they've been through together.

            Strong arms hold Newt tightly, "Do you have to go?"

            "I don't have a bloody choice," mumbles Newt. He feels the tug in his chest, like a fresh breeze from the ocean, he can breathe easier now after having told Minho everything and he knows his regrets have been fixed. It's time for him to go.

            "Newt-" Minho starts but abruptly stops when he hears another voice echo him.

            "Newt…" It's Thomas. And Teresa. They're holding hands and look as though the air between them has cleared too.

            Minho and Newt separate, standing up but still link their hands together.

            Newt smiles at his friend, "Hey, Tommy. Did you finally make up with your bloody girlfriend?"

            Thomas blushes but chooses to ignore the question in favor of saying what he's always needed to tell Newt, "Newt, look, I'm so sorry- I-"

            Newt shakes his head, "It's… okay. It's okay Tommy. It's okay. It had to be done."

            Thomas blinks, his mouth still wanting to give a full apology but he knows Newt would have none of it. "It's good to see you again at least."

            "Good that."

            "It's also quite something to be seeing you again too," notes Minho as he looks Teresa in the eye.

            Teresa sighs and rolls her blue eyes, "I know, I know, you hate me. I get-"

            "No," interrupts Minho before Teresa could finish, suddenly avoiding her gaze, "I don't hate you… As much as I did before… It'll just take time for me to get used to all the klunk I just found out."

            Teresa gapes for a moment before pulling herself together and nods understandingly, "Thank you, Minho."

            Minho rolls his eyes, "Don't bother with the thanks, it's unnecessary after everything."

            Teresa just nods again but inside she felt accepted again even if just a little.

            As much as Newt would have loved to stay with Minho, Thomas, and Teresa in this safe Paradise. He could begin to feel the tugging in his chest become stronger as if it was an urgent alarm. His voice broke a little but he had to say it, "Alright, it's time for us to go now."

            As if those were the cue words everyone was waiting for,  the warm atmosphere took a quick nosedive. Minho instinctively gripped Newt's hand tighter and Thomas gazed at Teresa with heart break scrawled across his expression. It's time they said their final goodbyes.

            "Don't worry about us or miss us too much. We're the ones who got your backs even from all the way up there," Newt points up at the sky and grins at Minho for the real last time.

            With those last words and last smiles, Newt and Teresa fade with the dimming light; leaving Minho and Thomas in humanity's last Paradise.

_You guys don't need to watch our backs anymore._

_We'll be just fine._

 

 

 


End file.
